


A Place of My Own

by Super Fae (thewrittenfae)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Peace, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Super%20Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers feels like she belongs when she's spending her nights with Cat Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place of My Own

“Kara! Get in here!” Cat’s voice echoed softly off the glass walls in the empty office. Everyone had gone home hours ago, and the only other sound was the hum of the air system as it kept the office cool. 

Kara moved to the doorway of the large office, slower because she was on her hands and knees. “Yes, Ms. Grant?” Her eyes fell to Cat, who had settled on the couch in her office comfortably. 

Cat’s legs uncrossed and she left them open as she smiled over at Kara. “I need my coffee.” 

She’s not as ungraceful as most would be as she moves to pick up the to go cup of coffee on the table and then crawls to Cat with it. “Yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara shivers in the cool air of the office, her bare skin gaining goosebumps and her nipples hardening as she settles on her knees and offers Cat the cup. 

She can’t remember exactly when they’d started this, fallen into the after hours game. Kara’s sure that people wouldn’t understand though, would think she gets enough of Cat bossing her around during the day. But there’s something soothing about submitting. It’s not just the not using her powers, of paying meek and submissive, but about giving that power to someone else with the trust that they won’t hurt her with it. 

The velvet collar around her neck, and her glasses are the only two things she’s wearing. And her hair falls down her back in her signature ponytail. She kneels next to Cat, the picture of submission, as she waits for her next order. 

Cat takes the cup and sips the coffee for a moment, her eyes just lingering along Kara and enjoying the view. “I think you know what I want next. Don’t you?” Her hips shift, and the pencil skirt she’s wearing bunches higher around her thighs, though not nearly high enough for what she wants Kara to do. 

It doesn’t take a second order for Kara to move between Cat’s legs, hands sliding the skirt up around Cat’s waist. She’s bare underneath, and that doesn’t surprise Kara one bit. She’s always bare underneath when they have their nights together. She doesn’t waist any time either, head dipping to lap and tease at Cat for a moment before two fingers push into the older woman. 

Cat is as refined and controlled in her pleasure as she is running the office, and it takes a while before Kara earns more than panted breaths. Cat’s moans are soft, but the pleasure practically drips from them as she arches her hips into Kara’s mouth and fingers, body keeping time with Kara. “That’s it… you’re doing a good job!” 

Moaning at the praise, Kara moved faster and eased a third finger into Cat. Working Cat, she pays close attention to the moans and cries, though it’s when Cat’s hand slides into Kara’s hair and grips the ponytail that she pushes faster and catches that spot just inside Cat. It does the trick and Cat’s body jerks as she cries out softly, cumming for Kara. 

Cat pulled Kara away from her by the ponytail as it became too much, slumping into the soft cushions of the couch. “Mmm. You do do a good job. Up on the desk.” 

Licking her lips, Kara crawled slowly to Cat’s desk before she settled on her hands and knees on the clean surface. Her legs spread a little, knowing how Cat liked her when she was up here. 

It took time for Cat to push up from the couch and move over to Kara, if only because she loved building the anticipation and she enjoyed the sight before her. Her hand stroked Kara’s ass as she walked around to one of the drawers. Inside, under paperwork in a nondescript box, she pulled out a vibrator and smiled at Kara. “Arch more, Kara.” 

Not needing to be told twice, Kara lowered her head and spread her legs a little more. She was already soaked from pleasing Cat and she couldn’t help the moan at the sight of the toy. “Yes, Ms. Grant.” 

Cat settled behind Kara, pushing the toy into her in a quick motion and causing Kara to cry out. “Already soaked, are we. You are eager.” 

She isn’t gentle, and Kara doesn’t want her to be. Every thrust causes her to cry out in pleasure as Cat sets a hard, fast pace. Kara’s body jerked and rocked with the pace, keeping it easily as fingers grip the edge of Cat’s desk and her forehead rests against the smooth surface. It doesn’t take long before Kara’s keening, close as she bucks harder against Cat’s toy. 

There’s a small smirk from Cat as she slaps Kara’s ass before her fingers slip around Kara to tease the small bundle of nerves. “That’s it.” 

It doesn’t take much after those fingers work her before she’s jerking and her body is cumming for Cat with a loud cry. She doesn’t get a reprieve for a while though, as Cat continues to work her and keep her going. It’s another ten minutes, Kara’s skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, that she cums again a lot harder, and soaking the desk beneath her. 

Only after Kara finishes does Cat pull the toy from Kara slowly, a sly smile on her face. “You do look good making a mess of my desk. But you’ll have to clean that mess before you go home, you know.” 

Kara’s head doesn’t raise from the surface as she nods, the motion messing her sweat slicked hair. “Yes, Ms. Grant…” It takes awhile for Kara to be able to move again, and she loves every ache and quiver as pleasure continues to spark through her body. Though eventually she does make it to her feet, and she cleans the desk as asked before dressing and sharing a soft kiss with the woman who made her legs jelly only minutes before. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, Kara. Make sure to get some rest, we have a busy day.” Cat kisses Kara softly once more before she moves onto her personal elevator and heads home. 

Kara doesn’t leave immediately after, using Cat’s balcony to look out over the city. It’s a quiet night, a rarity but one that Kara cherishes. She likes being able to spend nights like this sometimes, not having to worry about saving the world, but rather feeling like she belongs somewhere in it. Even if that’s on her knees for a beautiful, powerful woman.


End file.
